The Puzzle
by Skittles26
Summary: Light’s always had feelings for L, but once he meets Mikami he forgets them all. However when L decides he wants Light he’s caught between two lovers. He must choose L or Teru, and when they find out the truth all Hell breaks loose. LightxL, LightxMikami


_**A/N: Yes, it's finally up! Hooray! I'm not going to say much here, I just want everyone to get along and start reading! Hurry, hurry!!! **_

_**This takes place right after Light gets his memory back, from his POV. **_

_**Rated M for a reason, mkay? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. *sigh***_

_**Review!!!! **_

The memories came back in a flood, coursing through my veins, my old heartbeat replaced with a new one, one of a murderer. I couldn't control the scream that followed, the feeling that exhilarated me.

"Are you alright?" L asked, concerned yet suspicious.

"Fine, I was just startled by the Shinigami," I lied, my voice thick with excuse.

"Yes, they can be quite frightening," L replied. His eyes gave him away, though. He didn't believe me for a second. No, I didn't expect him to.

Ah, reunited with the task of creating a new world! A world of justice. I was ecstatic that my plan had worked. Everything was falling perfectly in place, just like a puzzle that had been waiting to be finished.

As we arrived back at the task force I melted into my familiar routine, although this time I was only pretending. Back to the life of a liar. My eyes acted like I'd put sunglasses on, and I was seeing everything in a darker glow.

We were greeted with big smiles and firm handshakes, warm congratulations. The flawless plan had pulled through! My own father clapped me on the back proudly; glad to call me his son.

Suddenly my heart stopped and my throat caught as L slid down on the couch into his favorite sitting position, his shirt exposing a few inches of well-toned flesh. I felt my face heating up, and looked away to lose myself in a well-known private world where my feelings could be free.

_As the thunder clapped it hid the noise of L's grunts as I thrust into him, his legs propped up on my shoulders on the floor at the task force. Sweat trickled down my face but I didn't bother to wipe it off, simply pounded harder, a moan slipping between my lips. _

"_Light," L gasped, clenching his eyes shut. We rocked back and forth together, hot and sticky._

"_Say it again," I commanded. _

"_Light," he repeated in the same breathy tone, urging me on. I slammed into him faster, digging deeper, my stomach muscles rippling as I desperately attempted to hold back my orgasm. _

"_Again, again," I groaned._

"_Light, Light, my love," he cried, throwing his head back as I screamed my abandon, exploding inside of him. I fought to breathe, hanging my head as I let euphoria pass through me. _

"_Light," L smiled, reaching up to touch my cheek affectionately. "Light," he said again, this time a little louder._

"Light!"

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. Oh, I'd fallen asleep with my head on the table. L _had_ been saying my name.

"You feel asleep," he informed me.

"Right, I'm just exhausted from the past few days. I think I'd better go to bed." I stood up and smoothed out my shirt. The task force was deserted except for me, L, and Matsuda, who was using one of the big TV screens to play some racecar driving game.

"Goodnight then," L smiled innocently. Good, I hadn't been moaning in my sleep.

"Ack," I said without thinking as I looked down at my pants. They were clearly too tight and my dream had provided a noticeable bulge.

"It's alright," L leaned forward to whisper. "We all have those kinds of dreams," he winked.

"Goodnight!" I raced out of the room and into the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. I tried to catch my breath. Oh please, please tell me I hadn't said L's name aloud. _Please_.

Why did I have these dreams?! Every time L's shirt slipped up a little, or even sometimes just when I looked at him for too long, I felt this…desire.

But it made no sense. I was going to kill him, and I needed to do it with no remorse. Without looking back or regretting it for a second.

Besides, I wasn't attracted to men! I wasn't! No, I couldn't be. It had to simply be my conscience, trying to get me to spare L's life. But I wouldn't do that, it was out of the question. L was my biggest obstacle. As soon as he was eliminated the rest would be easy.

Yes, it would be no problem. The dreams were only my conscience, merely a reminder that not everyone agreed with the idea of Kira. But oh, how wrong they were. They'd all see soon enough, when I was the God of the new world, and they were happy in a just world.

Yes, yes! A laugh bubbled out of my throat, and soon I was giggling hysterically. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. L was too close for me to loose control.

I readjusted my pants so everything looked somewhat normal and then began the walk to my bedroom. L had set up a place for me to stay at the task force for long nights.

I flipped the light switch on and gasped when I saw L sitting on my bed.

"Ah!" I cried.

"Oh, hello Light. I realized that I left some cake in the refrigerator here, so I came back to get it," L explained, lifting up a plate stacked with cake.

"No problem," I smiled. Of course that wasn't _really_ why he was in my room.

"So, you had a nice nap?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I was just tired," I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Yes. Well I suppose I should leave you to sleep. Goodnight," L stood up, once again flashing me with a peek of his stomach, and then turned to leave.

"_Oh no you don't," I barked. L halted and turned around slowly, fear in his eyes. _

"_I-I'm sorry," he whimpered. _

"_I'm not finished with you." I strode over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. I swiftly removed all of his clothes, leaving him cold and naked._

_I pulled a pair of handcuffs from my pocket and L's eyes widened. He hated it when I tied him up. _

_I tightened my grip on him and forced him over to the bed, slipping the handcuffs through the bedposts. Next I slid L's wrists through the halves and secured them firmly. _

"_Since you're being so cooperative with this, shall we bring out the ankle cuffs?" I suggested. L shook his head and opened his mouth to protest, but I shut him up with a fierce kiss, shoving my tongue between his lips. When I pulled my head back I gave him a sweet smile. "Much better." _

_I grabbed the ankle cuffs from my bedside table and hurriedly put them on L, making it so the only movement he had available was to twist around his torso. _

"_Now, now, calm down." I placed a hand on his writhing hips. "This will be fun." I winked. _

_I started at his feet, kissing each toe softly. I moved to his ankles, sucking lightly on the joint. L began to relax and enjoy himself as I went to work on his lower half, massaging his toes, licking his thighs. By the time I reached his cock it was fully erect._

"_See, I told you this would be fun," I giggled, wrapping my fingertips around his erection. I pumped up and down for a few strokes, even lowering my head to wet his tip with my tongue. _

"_But not too much fun," I stopped abruptly. _

"_Huh?" L narrowed his eyes. _

_With a loud CRACK my whip came down on L's thighs. He gasped with pain. _

"_Where the hell did you get that?" he asked, quivering._

"_Shh," I quieted him, tracing the light pattern of muscles on his stomach. As soon as he settled down again I smacked the whip down, hard. _

"_AH!" he cried. _

"_I said QUIET!" I yelled, grabbing a t-shirt and tying it over his mouth. "Listen to me," I whispered, hitting him again with the whip. Muffled screams came from his covered mouth, and three bright red lines were already starting to show on his body. I ran my tongue over them carefully, looking up into L's eyes the entire time. _

"_There, there, darling." I stroked his cheek as he whined quietly. "It's alright." I unbuckled my pants and slid them down to my knees, bringing my boxers with them. I pulled myself up so I was hovering over L's chest, my length hanging by his mouth. I untied the t-shirt, tossing it on the ground with the whip, and placed my hands on either side of L's head, moving it towards my cock. _

I woke up in a sweat for the second time. L was gone, leaving me alone in my bedroom. I sighed, shaking my head, and headed for the bathroom, taking a lengthy cold shower. When I was finished I plopped down on my bed and fell fast asleep before I could even get under the covers.

***

The next morning I dressed quickly and made a pot of coffee in the mini-kitchen before going down the hall to the main task force room. I tried to keep my cool, hoping I'd make it through the day without a Kira outburst or a dream of L.

Surprisingly the door was locked. I jiggled it a few times to make sure it wasn't simply stuck instead, but it was most definitely locked.

"Hello?" I called, banging on the door.

"SHUT UP! DON'T RESPOND, DON'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING OR I SWEAR ON GOD'S NAME I'LL SHOOT YOU!" a shrill voice screamed from inside the room.

"What the─" I scratched my head. What was going on in there?

"HELLO?" I rapped my knuckles even harder against the door.

"DON'T YOU MOVE! DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" the same voice screeched.

Hm. Someone was clearly threatening the task force! Excellent! They could kill L for me, and finish off the others too. And I couldn't possibly be blamed. I tried to get to security; I was just too late, and I couldn't be held responsible for their deaths…

But how likely was it that the psycho would _actually_ shoot anyone? He wasn't the first person who'd threatened us. The others had all chickened out, why would this fellow be any different?

With a sigh I begrudgingly headed to the security office. The officer was snoozing behind the desk, oblivious to the image playing on the surveillance video right in front of him.

I glanced at it and wasn't surprised at what I saw. L, my father, and a few other members from the task force were standing with their stomachs pressed against the wall, their palms up in surrender. An average-height man with long stringy black hair and a handgun was screaming at them, saying something incomprehensible about "God".

Oh, a fan of mine.

A smile curled up on my lip, but I had to hide it as I tapped the security guard's shoulder to wake him up. He snorted, rubbed his temples, and looked at the surveillance.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. Scrambling to his feet he radioed in for backup, running towards the room with the gunman. I crossed my arms and rested on the wall for support as I lazily watched him break into the room and escort the struggling gunman out of the room. He still hadn't fired a shot. Damn. Why did all of my followers have to be so…disappointing?

Hm. For a crazy man he certainly was attractive. I'd never thought of another man the way I occasionally thought of L, but this man was definitely…a possibility.

"Wait," I commanded. The security guard paused, sweat already on his brow, and the gunman looked at me quizzically. "What's your name?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am a servant of God!" he cried.

"Yes…servant of God, what is your name?" I rolled my eyes. My followers could be stupid at times as well.

"Teru Mikami," he muttered. "A servant of God."

"Yes. Alright, take him away," I waved my hand sluggishly towards the door.

"Son!" Suddenly my father's arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you for saving us," he stepped back, straightening his suit.

"Of course. Is everyone alright?" I asked, feigning concern.

"Yes, fortunately he was too much of a coward to shoot, just like the others," L piped up.

"That's a relief," I said, trying not to grit my teeth. "Well, we should be getting back to our research on the notebook, shouldn't we?" I tried to redirect the focus of the group, leading everyone back to the main room.

Inside my head a million thoughts wouldn't stop turning. Thoughts of my dreams of being with L, thoughts of my dream of killing L, thoughts of the mysterious man, this _Teru_…

What was I getting myself into?

_**Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
